1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crime prevention system for notifying the occurrence of a crime in which a vehicle is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of stolen cars has been increased, and various systems in which a portable terminal is used for authentication of a vehicle driver have been proposed as a prevention measure. The theft prevention system for vehicle, for example, recited in No. 2004-224265 of the Japanese Patent Documents is constituted in such a manner that identification information of a portable telephone possessed by a driver is memorized on the vehicle side in advance, and identification information transmitted from the portable telephone and the memorized identification information are collated with each other on the vehicle side so that the vehicle is allowed to be used when the information are coincident with each other. Hereinafter, the foregoing example is referred to as the first conventional example.
FIG. 10 shows a constitution of an engine control computer provided in the vehicle of the first conventional example (theft prevention system for vehicle). An engine control computer 50 comprises an engine controller 51 for controlling an engine 60, a memory 52 in which identification information of a portable telephone 30 possessed by a driver is memorized in advance, a receiver 53 for receiving a position registration request signal transmitted from the portable telephone 30 to a base station of a telecommunication network, and a granter 54 for collating the identification information of the portable telephone 30 included in the position registration request signal and the identification information memorized in the memory 52 with each other and granting start-up of the engine 60 when the information is coincident with each other.
Meanwhile, crimes using a car are increased, and systems in which a portable terminal is used have been proposed in order to assure human safety. In the personal portable rescue request system, for example, recited in No. 2005-11305 of the Japanese Patent Documents, when a vehicle owner encounters some danger, a person presses an emergency button of a portable remote controller and transmits rescue request information using a radio portable telephone so that the safety of the vehicle owner is assured against any assailant. Hereinafter, the foregoing constitution is referred to as the second conventional example.
However, it is difficult to apply the first conventional example to a crime prevention system for notifying the occurrence of such a crime as kidnapping. The individual authentication in the first conventional example is not applicable to a portable telephone possessed by any fellow passenger in the vehicle other than the driver. Therefore, the constitution is unable to deal with the occurrence of such a crime as kidnapping.
Further, the management of the identification information used for authentication and the authenticating process itself are performed on the vehicle side, which leaves such a possibility that the identification information can be additionally registered on the vehicle side with malicious motives. As a result, there is still some problem in a security level.
Further, since the vehicle driver can be authenticated only when the engine starts, it is not possible to detect the vehicle theft after the engine started.
Meanwhile, in the second conventional example, the rescue cannot be requested when it is not possible to press the emergency button of the portable remote controller.